1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a phone. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for communicating in a speakerphone mode using a voice recognition technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as voice recognition technology has developed, the practical uses of voice recognition technology have grown to comprise applications in communication technology. As a result, communication appliances have become easier to use. For example, when a user uses a phone as a communication appliance, if the user speaks a name of a person they want to call, the phone searches for the name among inputted name and phone number information stored in the phone's phone book and then calls to the stored phone number corresponding to the spoken name.
However, the user is often in a situation where it is inconvenient to input a key or touch a phone receiver due to performing normal day-to-day actions, such as dishwashing, giving a face massage, or carrying packages with both hands. In these cases, the user cannot receive a phone call, or receives a phone call but ends communication after sending a comment that the user is not in a good situation for communication with the caller.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved communication appliance which can perform communication by converting an idle mode to a speakerphone mode using voice information when a phone call is received.